


Ślepo, zimno, traf

by Filigranka



Series: Pot, łzy i szampan [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Polski | Polish, dialogi dialogi, dużo zbędnej teorii sprawiającej mi przyjemność, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, jakby to ujął dział marketingu: zainspirowane sztuką, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, monologi też, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne. autorka czuje się usprawiedliwona więc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W Rufusa zaproszeniach na przyjęcia charytatywne kryło się, na gust Clouda, zdecydowanie za dużo polityki.</p><p>Bardzo dużo zbędnych rozważań o sztuce, rzeczywistości i czułych kpin z sytuacji towarzyskich moich i znajomych. Znaczy, bardzo dla mnie napisane, bardzo dla siebie pobłażliwe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ślepo, zimno, traf

**Author's Note:**

> Och, bardzo, bardzo self-indulgent, pełne pobłażania dla małego ja. Formaliści by mnie zabili. Potraktujmy to jako PWP dla mnie samej. Poza tym na wpół crack. Co najmniej na wpół (dlaczego panowie zawsze obsuwają się w crack, kiedy mnie się ich piszę?) Tytuł wykazuje, jak zwykle, że mam słabość do trójkątów/trójek.
> 
> Naprawdę, niewyobrażalnie self-indulgent. Człowiek powinien takie rzeczy trzymać w szufladzie, ale wówczas A. ich nie zobaczy, a A. się uśmieje, jak to przeczyta.
> 
> Panie Szkłowski, Mistrzu, czy styl może być chwytem?

 

 _opadają twoje słowa_  
_powoli_  
_klatka  
za_  
_klatką_

 

 

Ślepe aukcje (licytowano wynajem obrazu, nie znając twórcy, a celowo mieszano wielkich z bazgrołami dzieci, zwierząt oraz pracami przeciętniaków; charytatywna rozrywka, nie inwestycja) były dawniej jedną z ulubionych zabaw elit Midgaru – i zostały rychło przeniesione w nową rzeczywistość. Tę, połączoną z wystawą, wernisażem tudzież prelekcjami, organizowały żona i córka prezydenta Domino, znane mecenas sztuki.  
    Cloud niewątpliwie nie należał do świata, który dawniej w takich aukcjach uczestniczył, czuł się więc nieco obco: przychodzili wszakże na takie imprezy razem z Tifą, choć to Shinra zapraszał, zdecydowali bowiem, że wiedzę zawsze warto zdobyć. Zwłaszcza na wrogu. Poza tym, kiedy indziej znajdą moment, by się wyrwać z pracy i pójść do galerii? Tak przynajmniej mieli pretekst.  
    Strife nie ukrywał też, podobnie jak w przypadku regularnego zjawiania się w Rufusowej bibliotece, że oboje po prostu lubią wszelaką sztukę. Nie mieli pretensji do znawstwa czy wybitnego gustu, ale sprawiała im przyjemność. Odprężała. Przynosiła moment ukojenia, rozrywki i, przyznawali to z łatwością, niskiej satysfakcji: w końcu byli parą nieważnych ludzi z nieważnego miasteczka, zapraszaną na najbardziej ekskluzywne salony. Miny niektórych bywalców bywały – cóż, może w zamierzeniu obraźliwe, może mogłyby być irytujące, jednak po tym wszystkim, co dwójka z Nibelheim przeżyła dotąd, zdawały się niemal urocze. Takie... pocieszne.  
    Dzisiaj także nie oszczędzono im paru „neutralnie zszokowanych" spojrzeń, jednak ich liczba i tak zmalała w porównaniu z kilkoma pierwszymi artystycznymi wydarzeniami. Uwagi dotyczące ich strojów (cóż poradzić, chłopak miał tylko jeden wieczorowy garnitur; Tifa posiadała kilka odpowiednich sukienek – dzisiaj założyła ciemnozieloną, sięgającą poniżej kolan, z dekoltem w szpic – żadna jednak nie była z jedwabiu) także zachowywano już na rozmowy w domu, nie komentarze publiczne. Szkoda, pomyślał sarkastycznie Cloud, zawsze to jakaś rozrywka. Dla niego nie całkiem miła – w gruncie rzeczy był dość nieśmiałym stworzeniem, prześladowanym przez stałe poczucie „bycia nie na miejscu" – ale już Tifa wprost uwielbiała dyskretnie prowokować otoczenie albo uszczypliwie komentować zachowanie pozostałych gości. Zwłaszcza gdy bezczelnie, zupełnie plebejsko, wpatrywali się w jej dekolt. Cóż, dziewczyna nigdy nie dawała sobie w kaszę dmuchać, a lata za kontuarem tylko wzmocniły jej asertywność.  
    — Powinniśmy coś wylicytować. W końcu to charytatywne — zauważyła teraz. — Jak myślisz? Coś ci się podoba?  
    To kobieta powinna wybierać, a mężczyzna uprzejmie płacić, pomyślał Strife. Przynajmniej tak rzecz wyglądała w książkach i na filmach. Kiepski ze mnie rycerz, dodał w duszy, prawie bez goryczy.  
    — Obawiam się, że jeśli na cokolwiek wskażemy — mruknął — to Rufus nam to sprezentuje. Po aukcji. Na stałe. I będziemy musieli wzmocnić ochronę w barze – rozumiesz, to pewnie będzie praca warta tyle, co jedna trzecia dzielnicy. Razem z mieszkańcami.  
    Lockhart zaczęła chichotać.  
    — Zawsze możemy wybrać pracę trzylatki. Albo chocobo. Na wszelki wypadek. W końcu my nie kładziemy tutaj na szali naszej opinii towarzyskiej. Państwo i tak nas traktują jak barbarzyńców, po co im niszczyć złudzenia?  
    Cloud skrzywił się lekko.  
    — I znosić bohomaz w barze przez najbliższe kilka tygodni? Nie, dzięki. Zresztą — dodał, wzruszywszy ramionami — akurat rozróżnienie pracy zwierzątka jest proste. One są całkiem... no, przypadkowe. Widać, że nie myślą, jak my. Nawet najbardziej zbzikowany artysta to człowiek i... i to widać.  
    — Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, co mi mówili nauczyciele, to właśnie byś tych zbzikowanych artystów dobił. Im chodziło o to, żeby ich prace przestały wyrażać ich... ludzką świadomość, stały się przypadkowe...  
    — Ale wtedy by już nic dla nikogo nie znaczyły. Nawet dla nich. Równie dobrze można byłoby się przejść i patrzeć na chmury — mruknął trzeźwo chłopak (zawsze chłopak, zawsze z tą delikatną, młodziutką urodą, już do końca, dzięki tym przeklętym latom w laboratorium).  
    Zamilkli na moment, nieco zaskoczeni faktem, że właśnie, tak jakby, zaczęli toczyć dyskusję o sztuce. W szarpaninie dnia codziennego nie za bardzo mieli czas na takie luksusy jak rozmowa o czymkolwiek, co nie dotyczyło pracy czy domu.  
    Minęli jakąś chaotyczną video-instalację (dziecko, szepnęła Tifa, a mężczyzna potaknął), rzeźbę zrobioną z włosów (przeciętna, bardzo; jakiś epigon awangardy, zdecydował Strife), kilka obrazów, en masse raczej średnich, aczkolwiek, jak uznali po chwili, z pewnością nie słabych. Z dwa nawet miały w sobie szczyptę „czegoś więcej". Ktoś dobry mógł mieć gorszy dzień. Albo ktoś przeciętny – wyjątkowo dobry.  
    — Zastawiam się, jak malowałby... jak tworzyłby Nanaki — wypaliła naraz Lockhart.  
    To było zdecydowanie dobre pytanie. Teoretycznie, jako nie-człowiek, mógł tworzyć dzieła tak odmienne od ludzkiej percepcji, że byłyby jak te „od chocobo", zupełnie puste i niezrozumiałe. Z drugiej strony, zauważył Cloud, skoro Nanaki myślał jednak dość podobnie do nich, symbolami, słowami, skoro mogli się dogadać za pomocą języka standardowego, to i za pomocą sztuki powinni dać radę. Zobaczyliby inność, ale jeszcze rozpoznawalną.  
    I tak sobie dyskutując, dotarli przed abstrakcyjne płótno. Kolory, odcienie niebieskiego głównie, trochę czerni i miejscami ciepłe, wyraziste, pojedyncze, kontrastujące punkty – te kolory mieszały się na nim, nałożone grubymi warstwami, we wszystkich kierunkach, niedbałymi maźnięciami – lub nie maźnięciami, gdzieniegdzie kładzioną je raczej kropkami, kroplami. Miejscami spod farby przebijały przedmioty, które twórca najwyraźniej rzucił w szale kreowania na tkaninę. Kropki, kreski, odpadki.  
    — A niech to — szepnęli równocześnie.  
    Po czym zamarli pod obrazem na ładne kilkadziesiąt sekund. Odeszli na kilka kroków, wrócili, przekrzywiali nieco dziecinnie głowy.  
    — To jest — wydukała wreszcie dziewczyna — właśnie to, jak malowałby Nanaki. Jak mógłby... coś w tym stylu.  
    — Jak my sobie wyobrażamy — uściślił chłopak. — Człowiek, który malując udaje, że jest nie-człowiekiem, malującym i udającym, że jest człowiekiem, żeby w języku ludzi przekazać to, co czuje nie-człowiek... Zabawne.  
    Chwila ciszy.  
    — Myślisz, że możemy to wylicytować na aukcji? — spytała wreszcie cicho Tifa.  
    — Obawiam się, że to skończone arcydzieło i ktoś nas przebije — padła trzeźwa odpowiedź.  
    Ktoś za nimi prychnął naraz, zdecydowanie celowo za głośno.  
    — To już teraz i tłuszcza po podstawówce może udawać, że rozumie sztukę? Zapędziliśmy się za daleko w dążeniach emancypacyjnych... — Po czym został uciszony przez towarzyszkę, mruczącą coś o dobrych manierach.  
    Strife'owi, szczerze mówiąc, cała sytuacja była obojętna. Skoro jednak obok stała Tifa, to powinien chyba bronić jej honoru. Nie, żeby miał ochotę wywoływać bójkę, to pewnie tylko potwierdziłoby opinię elit o nieokrzesanych prostakach. Westchnął, rzucił za siebie okiem – i naraz zachichotał, jak najbardziej szczerze.  
    Grupka „znawców" stała, wpatrzona tudzież zachwycona, przed pracą, którą pobieżnie obejrzał z dziewczyną moment temu. Byli pewni, że te maźnięcia farbą naokoło, tak grube, że w końcu tworzyły raczej bury dywan niźli obraz, zostały stworzone przez jakieś zwierzę. Gdyby mieli dociekać dokładniej, to przez gryfa – przynajmniej na to wskazywały ślady pazurów, które zachowały się na dole po lewej stronie malunku. Dostrzegli je i obśmiali jako nieuczciwą podpowiedź.  
    Doprawdy, jeżeli te „elitarne kręgi" padały na kolana przed takimi rzeczami, to nie miał najmniejszych powodów do urazy. Ludzie aż tak pozbawieni gustu nie mają zdolności honorowej, jak wymamrotał, tłumiąc śmiech, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn, wysoki brunet, rzucił mu wyniosłe, wyzywające spojrzenie. Lockhart potaknęła, przy okazji powtarzając uwagę wyraźniej. Tamten zbladł.  
    — To, co tak państwa zachwyca, to jakiś przeciętniak, przyjemnie dobiera kolory, nic więcej, żadnej w tym myśli, rozmachu. Taka sztuka do powieszenia w salonie, jak użytkowa. To, z czego państwo się nabijają — oznajmił chłodno — to jest genialne ukazanie nietrwałości sztuki, tego, co podobno nieśmiertelne, co nas utrwala – ukazanie złudności tych mrzonek, oto farby giną jedna pod druga, jak wielkie dzieła, jak ludzkie życia, aż stają się jednolitą masą, niemożliwą do odczytania, błotem, śmieciem – oto bagno czasu, które pochłonie nas i sztukę. Obstawiałbym, że to późny Karou — stwierdził z wielkim zadowoleniem.  
    Jego towarzysze niemal zaczęli klaskać. Cloud skrzywił się. Cała ta przemowa coś mu przypomniała, coś, o czym ostatnio czytał – postanowili z Tifą nadrobić stracony czas, a że Shinra otworzył prywatną bibliotekę dla społeczeństwa, to sporo w niej siedzieli. Chłopak próbował jakoś systematycznie nadgonić filozofię i różnorakie teorie humanistyczno-społeczne, poza wiedzą ściśle naukową (i tak w świetle odkryć o Lifestreamie w sporej części nieważną nieważną), rychło jednak przekonał się, że jest to dziedzina, która pączkuje; przeczytanie jednej książki wzbudza zainteresowanie setką kolejnych, za każdym razem. Koniec końców jego lektury były więc nieco chaotyczne, chociaż porządkował je coś jakiś czas, wracając do początkowej listy.  
    Chaos miał też swoje dobre strony. W nowszych pracach pisali właściwie coś podobnego, odmieniając parę sformułowań przez wszystkie przypadki, a tymi kluczowymi stwierdzeniami były...  
    — Tia. Zanegowanie wszelkiej metafizyki. Istnienia jakiejkolwiek obecności — wyrecytował nonszalancko. — Jakkolwiek rzecz nazwiemy, zależnie od filozoficznych preferencji, to, tak czy siak – to dzieło jest słabe i zupełnie przypadkowe, namalowane przez jakiegoś umęczonego gryfa., który nie rozumie estetyki ani... znaczenia. — Na to też było jakieś ładniejsze słowo, ale, cóż, trudno, właśnie go zapomniał, let's mosey. — To, co zachwyciło nas, jest za to genialnym wyrazem ostatecznej możliwej obcości, inności, tej otchłani nie-ja, jaką jest zawsze ty. — Łaaał, pomyślał z zachwytem, zaczynam się rozkręcać, nigdy nie myślałem, że to takie proste, że tylko zacząć, a reszta sama wskoczy na język. — Wyrażonym po ludzku, bo inaczej byśmy nie zrozumieli. To nie jest prawdziwa otchłań, to tylko ją markuje, dzięki czemu właśnie wiemy, że to otchłań. — I tutaj powinno paść takie istotne słowo na „m", które przewijało się we wszystkich książkach od początku, ale nie był pewien, czy je dobrze pamięta, a wolał nie ryzykować. — Nie obstawiam, kto to stworzył, ponieważ skończyłem ledwie siedem klas, nim poszedłem na wojnę — wysyczał, a tamci wyraźnie drgnęli — i nie mam pojęcia, ale tamto to nawet nie kicz, to przypadkowe smugi farby. Śmieć, a to jest arcydzieło. Udaje przypadek, aby wyrazić inność. Sedno sztuki.  
    — Mimesis — mruknęła jedna dziewczyna z „wrogiej" grupki, najwyraźniej pod sporym wrażeniem.  
    Szczerze powiedziawszy, Strife też był. W życiu nie przypuszczałby, że wygłosi ten typ przemowy, że w ogóle wygłosi więcej niż trzy zdania, ale w łatwej napuszoności języka krytyki było coś niemal hipnotycznego. Lockhart dusiła się śmiechem, próbując jednocześnie zachować poważną minę. Świetnie kobietę rozumiał.  
    Za to drugiego mężczyznę najwyraźniej zaczęła zżerać zazdrość, bo zbladł jeszcze bardziej i wysyczał z pogardą:  
    — Och, w tym, co jest nieludzkie kto jak kto, ale... istota, taka jak pan — prawie wypluł to słowo — z pewnością ma doskonałe rozeznanie. Ale trzeba oddać Rufusowi, że umie trenować swoich... podopiecznych. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że stworzenia bojowe można też wyuczyć sztuczek papugi.  
    Clouda przyrównanie do zwierzęcia nie ubodło bardzo – przyzwyczaił się, niektórzy negowali człowieczeństwo jego i SOLDIER głośno, na łamach prasy, przed sądami, spisując projekty ustaw, na setki innych sposobów. Raczej, co go zdziwiło, zakłuło porównanie do domowego pupilka; pewnie dlatego, że faktycznie tym dla ShinRy byli jej żołnierze, o tę rolę sam niegdyś zabiegał, teraz zaś, rozmawiając z Rufusem, widując w go sytuacjach towarzyskich, przysiągłby niekiedy, że widzi u niego wyrazy twarzy właśnie taki, jak u pana dumnego z pupilka. Co doprowadzało do szału, chociaż nie powinno, bo prezydent był chłopakowi obojętny. W ogóle oraz w szczególe.  
    Prowokujący gość zamarł nagle w pół słowa, przerażony, co zaalarmowała Strife'a. Obrócił się natychmiast. Shinra, z Reno oraz Tsengiem przy boku. Wściekły, demonstracyjnie wręcz – ostatni raz Cloud widział u niego tak szczery gniew, kiedy walczyli na dachu korporacyjnego wieżowca. A i wtedy było w nim mniej pogardy.  
    Która teraz zresztą zniknęła, zastąpioną uprzejmością, kiedy tylko tamten zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak go widzi. Zza białego garnitury wynurzyła się blondynka o bujnych, posągowych kształtach, ubrana w karminową, obcisłą suknię do ziemi, sprytnie marszczoną na brzuchu. Alina, córka Domino, współorganizatorka akcji; trzymała się boku Rufusa w sposób, w który matka dwójki dzieci, żona, raczej nie powinna.  
    — Pan Tolman jest... zmęczony — oznajmił spokojnie prezydent, akcentując wyraz „zmęczony" w ten charakterystyczny sposób, w którym Strife rozpoznał kod, jakiego używano, by zasugerować, iż ktoś się upił ponad miarę przyzwoitości. — Powinien wrócić do domu, odpocząć.  
    Alina pokiwała głową z bardzo zimnym uśmiechem.  
    — Tylko tym mogę sobie wytłumaczyć — dodała — fakt, że nie rozpoznał jednego z najdojrzalszych artystycznie, najdoskonalszych dzieł Walewicza, za to zachwycał się nad pracą, która, cóż, zdradzę państwu sekret, tylko proszę nie rozpowiadać, faktycznie została nabazgrana przez jakąś zwierzynę.  
    — To drobna pomyłka, moja droga — ciągnął Shinra. — Oczywista dla estety albo człowieka o minimalnym wyczuciu czy wiedzy o sztuce, ale sama wiesz, jak dzisiaj trudno o takich ludzi. Dla pragmatyka, człowieka interesu, takie błahostki nie mają znaczenia, Walewicz to dla tak... zdolnych, rzutkich ludzi biznesu to tylko inwestycja, metka z ceną powyżej dziesięciu milionów dżili. Dzięki tej bezwzględności mógł dotąd sobie tak śmiało i z powodzeniem poczynać w biznesie. Bardziej niepokoi mnie zapomnienie o deklaracjach, jakie oficjalnie, przed sądem, poświadczając ich prawdziwość własnym podpisem, imieniem i honorem, składają jego partnerzy biznesowi. Ja, na przykład. Albo Reeve Tuesti. Jeżeli takie samo zapomnienie zdarzy się panu w pracy, może ono pana kosztować miliony – proszę przyjąć te słowa jako dobrą radę — zakończył ciepło.  
    Ten sam mężczyzna, który jeszcze sekundy temu wygłaszał buńczuczne uwagi – Tolman, najwyraźniej – teraz nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Jeden z jego znajomych, równie przestraszonych i chyba zażenowanych, pchnął go lekko w kierunku wyjścia, dodając jakieś grzecznościowe formułki. Tak, faktycznie, Greg miał ciężki tydzień, już idzie.  
    Rzeczywiście, odszedł błyskawicznie, wymieniwszy ledwie zdawkowe pożegnania. Prezydent cały czas utrzymywał na twarzy wyraz uprzejmej troski, cały czas. Dziewczyna, która wcześniej wtrąciła „mimesis", teraz ściskała torebkę kurczowo.  
    — Mimesis, jak mówiłam. Pan bardzo... trafnie to ujął, panie...  
    Shinra zacmokał. Kobieta umilkła. Cloud już otwierał usta, by jakoś, jakkolwiek, przerwać tę całą sytuację, ale Rufus był pierwszy.  
    — Tam są strome schody, słabe światło, śliskie marmury — zauważył lekko. — W stanie pana Tolmana nietrudno o nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Może idźcie mu pomóc? — zwrócił się do turków.  
    — Oczywiście — ton Tsenga był jak woda, zupełnie neutralny. — Aczkolwiek obawiam się, że możemy nie zdążyć, pan Tolman wyszedł, niestety, chwilę temu — dorzucił, ruszając do drzwi.  
    Strife'owi dreszcz przeszedł po krzyżu. Wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenia z Tifą – zdenerwowaną, jak zawsze w towarzystwie prezydenta. Tamten człowiek był, owszem, irytujący. Zasługiwał na upokorzenie związane z pomyłką estetyczną, zasługiwał też na kłótnię z Cloudem, policzek od Lockhart, może wylanie jednego z fikuśnych, roznoszonych na wernisażu drinków na głowę – ale nie zasługiwał na to, by agenci specjalni korporacji spuścili go ze schodów, połamali mu kilka kości, ciężko pobili. Zasługiwał na złośliwe plotki i chwilowy ostracyzm towarzyski, powinien kupić coś w ramach przeprosin, powinien przeprosić, nade wszystko – ale nie zasługiwał na całkowite wykluczenie, na jakie skaże go lęk przed gniewem Rufusa i nie powinien tracić milionów, domu, firmy, udziałów; a sądząc ze słów Shinra oraz zachowania reszty gości, tak się cała rzecz skończy.  
    Alina przepraszała, wylewnie, bardzo. Tolman, oczywiście, na następne wydarzenia kulturalne nie będzie zapraszany, niech się państwo nie martwią, dla ludzi, którzy mają czelność w ten sposób traktować innych gości nie ma miejsca u niej w galerii, w ogóle w żadnej galerii, może poza handlową. Cham, nie mówiła wprost, ale wyraźnie sugerowała. Tifa chrząknęła, bąknęła jakieś podziękowania, próbując równocześnie chronić nieszczęśnika; może naprawdę to kwestia zmęczenia, ostatnie dni były ciężkie dla biznesu... Proszę, skonstatował złośliwie Strife, do tego prowadzą interwencje prezydenta, muszę teraz bronić faceta, który mnie obraził.  
    — Musiałeś się wtrącać, Rufus? — spytał głośno i z wyraźną irytacją.  
    Grupka naokoło nich zamarła, z Aliną włącznie.  
    — Przeszkodziłem wam w rozmowie? Przepraszam, ale Greg naprawdę słabo wyglądał. I wygłaszał stwierdzenia więcej niż... niemądre. Nie mogłem mu pozwolić na dalsze kompromitowanie się.  
    — Wszystko z dobroci serca — zakpił Cloud, czując powoli narastającą złość.  
    — Oczywiście. — Shinra posłał mu gładki uśmiech. — Poza tym, zachował się naprawdę okropnie. Skoro sam nie zauważył niestosowności, ktoś musiał mu ją wskazać. Pro publico bono. Z dobroci serca, jak to ująłeś. Jeśli społeczeństwo cię nie wychowa — dorzucił sentencjonalnie — to nic cię nie wychowa.  
    Alina potaknęła entuzjastycznie; otoczenie Tolmana – Grega – poszło w jej ślady.  
    — Dałbym radę obronić swoje dobre imię, zapewniam cię — sarknął Strife.  
    — Ależ, nie wątpię. Świetnie ci szło, twoja interpretacja Walewicza naprawdę trafiała w sedno, z przyjemnością jej słuchałem. — Prezydent machnął nonszalancko dłonią. — Tu wszakże chodziło o zasady. Nie mogłem znieść, żaden porządny człowiek nie mógłby, takiego popisu braku taktu. Który, rzecz jasna, wynikał ze zmęczenia. Nie mógłbym nie zareagować, przecież Greg robił z siebie, za przeproszeniem, durnia – byłbym bez serca, gdybym pozwolił mu dalej tak rujnować jego reputację. Poza tym, tak rażące naruszenie manier uniemożliwiało mi cieszenie się wystawą. Musiałem interweniować także z czysto egoistycznych pobudek. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na takie...  
    Cloud wybuchnął. Krew wrzała mu w żyłach od dobrych kilkudziesięciu sekund, wstrzymywał się tylko przez wzgląd na otoczenie tudzież swój honor – nie chciał mówić tego, co myśli, co go razi, rani, bo to zawsze słabość, ale w tym momencie przecież wszyscy i tak już wiedzieli, już skojarzyli, już wyciągnęli wnioski.  
    — Na takie co? — syknął cicho, świadomie rozluźniając pięści. — Co właściwie obwieszczasz światu? Że nie wolno ruszać twoich... zabawek? Kłócić się z ludźmi, których chwilowo faworyzujesz, zapraszasz na przyjęcia, którzy cię bawią swoimi interpretacjami? — powtórzył drwiąco, imitując ton Rufusa. — Których wychowujesz, bo ktoś musi?  
    Alina odsunęła się o kilka kroków. Reszta towarzystwa, dotąd oddalająca się w miarę powoli, z klasą, teraz machnęła ręką na klasę i zniknęła w ciągu paru sekund. Chłopak czuł na sobie zaniepokojone spojrzenie Tify – dziewczyna położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Gest miał wyglądać na uspokajający, pewnie nawet jako taki był zamierzony, przynajmniej częściowo. Mężczyzna czuł jednak drżenie jej palców. Lockhart widok Shinry, zwłaszcza gdy ten przy okazji wygłaszał te swoje uprzejme, manipulanckie oracje, przywodził na myśl egzekucję, zdradę, prawie-a-omal-tuż-tuż-śmierć. Bała się nie tyle jego, ile wspomnień, które budził.  
    Tamten parsknął krótkim śmiechem, który w innych warunkach byłby „grzecznościowy". Twarz stężała mu jednak w chłodną, bezwzględną maskę, taką samą, jak ta, którą przybrał przy pierwszym spotkaniu z AVALANCHE'em. Biznesmen. Polityk. Król.  
    — Bardzo możliwe. Nie zapominajmy, że Greg podważył moje słowa i moje oficjalne oświadczenia — oznajmił lodowato Rufus. — Co, w połączeniu z poprzednimi powodami, usprawiedliwia w pełni moją interwencję. Władza ma to siebie, że rozciąga się na to, czym się włada. Naruszenie granic, ruszenie zabawek, jak to ująłeś, wszystko to stanowi wyzwanie, które nie może pozostać bez odpowiedzi. Z oczywistych względów.  
    — Doprawdy? Nie może? — Cloud teraz dosłownie warczał i nie zamierzał nawet próbować brzmieć mniej agresywnie. — Tylko, że twoja odpowiedź – twoja interwencja – stawia mnie w pozycji przedmiotu albo zwierzątka w oczach świata, niezależnie od twoich oficjalnych zapewnień. Nie znoszę być tak traktowany. Nie znoszę, kiedy tak mnie traktujesz albo inni tak do mnie podchodzą. Przez ciebie. Nienawidzę tego. Z oczywistych względów. Nie pomyślało się o tym?  
    Powiedział to. Naprawdę to powiedział, wreszcie. Wygarnął mu. Powinien się poczuć lepiej, lżej, szczerzej, przynajmniej. Cześć zdenerwowania powinna zniknąć. Nic z tego nie nastąpiło, ale zwalił to na sytuację – to był taki miły dzień, ten obraz był naprawdę piękny, nie chciał wiązać go ze złymi wspomnieniami, nie chciał mieć też popsutego wieczoru, a proszę, co zostało z jego życzeń? – może później, jeśli wyjdzie na to, że ten mały atak choć trochę się opłacił, do Shinry cokolwiek dotarło...  
    Tamten posłał mu ironiczny uśmiech. Wyglądał, jakby wstrzymywał wybuch śmiechu, ale tylko zakląskał, kręcąc przy tym z politowaniem głową. Po furii, jaką Strife widział u niego moment temu, nie zostało śladu.  
    — To, czy pomyślałem, nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Bo, widzisz, twoje założenie, że mnie cokolwiek obchodzi, jak się czujesz albo jak inni cię traktują – tak długo, jak długo nie ma to związku ze mną – jest całkowicie błędne. Och, ja cię lubię, Cloud, ciebie, pannę Lockhart, całą tę waszą bandę — teraz, kiedy nikt naprawdę postronny już ich nie słyszał, Rufus pozwolił sobie na sarkazm, złość i syk — i twoja interpretacja przed chwilą była naprawdę przyjemna, ale nie myśl, że mnie to cokolwiek naprawdę obchodzi, że mnie obchodzisz. Proszę — dodał, zmieniwszy ton na teatralnie uprzejmy. — Inaczej będę cię nieustannie rozczarowywał, a dżentelmen nie powinien i, rozumiesz, to będzie raniło moje wyczucie smaku.  
    Najprawdopodobniej tamten mógł powiedzieć coś bardziej bolesnego, stwierdził w duchu Strife. Najprawdopodobniej. Na pewno. Tylko, jakoś, nic takiego nie przychodziło kurierowi do głowy. Palce Tify zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu, mocniej, coraz mocniej, jakby dziewczyna próbowała go przytrzymać, jakby sądziła, iż skoczy rozmówcy do gardła. Alina patrzyła na nich, jakby oczekiwała tego samego. Szczerze powiedziawszy, chłopak miał ochotę rozszarpać Rufusa na strzępy, więc w pełni rozumiał strach dam. Shinra, rzecz jasna, wyglądał na całkowicie nieporuszonego. Drań.  
    Cloud nie mógł mu nic zrobić, tak naprawdę; najwyżej rzucić mordercze spojrzenie. Po galerii kręciło się sporo osób, nijak nie uniknąłby procesu o naruszenie nietykalności cielesnej. Chyba, że tamten zrezygnowałby z wnoszenia skargi, co jednak oznaczałoby kolejną przysługę, dług. Tych Strife chciał uniknąć, teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
    Złość była prawdziwa. Kryjąca się pod nią przykrość też. Prawda zaś była dla prezydenta bronią. Już zdążył go nią zranić – chłopak nie wątpił, że odtąd wypominanie mu jego sentymentalnych mrzonek wejdzie do stałego programu. Och, i odtąd na pewno będzie traktowany jak własność, jak rzecz, która wyraża cudzą władzę, znacznie częściej, ostentacyjniej, na milion bardziej irytujących, nieprzyjemnych sposobów. Cloud twierdził, iż nie dba o to, co myśli o nim Shinra – bo i nie dbał, przypomniał sobie po raz enty – ale kwestia człowieczeństwa oraz wolnej woli była dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt bolesna, by ktokolwiek mógł jej dotykać.  
    — Nie mów tylko, że poczułeś się rozczarowany teraz — dodał lekko Rufus, rzucił jakieś konwencjonalne pożegnalne formułki, ucałował Alinę i zniknął.  
    Kobieta wróciła do przepraszania, teraz jeszcze, niebezpośrednio, za prezydenta. Lockhart przerwała jej zrezygnowanym machnięciem ręki. Ostatecznie cała sytuacja naprawdę nie była winą organizatorów. To, co leżało w gestii właścicielki galerii: dobór obrazów – było przednie.  
    — Myśli pani, że reszta rozpozna tego... Walewicza? I za ile pójdzie jego wypożyczenie? Bo jeśli nie, to może dalibyśmy radę, to bardzo piękny obraz... — Tifa próbowała skierować rozmowę na neutralne tory.  
    — Większość nie, ale część jednak tak — odpowiedziała skwapliwie Alina. — To są wykształceni ludzie, więc licytacja będzie bardzo ostra, myślę, że może zahaczyć o miliony. Walewicz jest jednym z najsłynniejszych twórców ostatnich stu pięćdziesięciu lat, geniusz ekspresjonizmu abstrakcyjnego... Wyrażania niewyrażalnego, jak to państwo ujęli.  
    — Wcale tak tego nie ująłem — zaprotestował Strife — Tifa też nie. Myśmy tylko powiedzieli, że tak malowałby Nanaki. Nie mamy wiedzy ani ochoty, ani tresury, by tak to ujmować... — umilkł, uświadomiwszy sobie, że się po trosze wyżywa.  
    Tamta wszakże odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Spokojnym, trochę zmęczonym, głównie jednak czułym uśmiechem dorosłych wobec dzieci. Cloud przypomniał sobie, iż kobieta ma sporo ponad trzydziestkę, dwóch synów, męża-artystę i lata walk o pozycję oraz przetrwanie wśród elit Midgaru za sobą.  
    — Rufus — stwierdziła — jest w pewnej mierze przykładem typowym dla fazy kapitalizmu, która się powoli kończy. Podział na prywatne-publiczne, rozum-uczucia, kalkulację-szczerość, ekonomiczne-nieekonomiczne, idealizacja tego drugiego – zresztą, proszę mi wybaczyć, tak tylko rozbijam, bo nie umiem inaczej. W każdym razie, z emocjami pojmowany inaczej niż jako środki ułatwiające różnorakie manipulacje, to on sobie nie radzi, zupełnie sobie nie radzi — zacmokała pobłażliwie. — Jako kobieta, kochanka i matka to mówię, głosem wszystkich tych naturalnych, prokreacyjnych ról – przepraszam. Z konwencji kulturowych nie da się wyplątać, rozumieją państwo, prawda? Ad rem. Chodzi o to, że państwo sprawiali wrażenie, jakby nie chcieli, by Grega – pana Tolmana – spotkały poważne kłopoty. Od tego się zaczęło, prawda?  
    Strife zamrugał, nieco przytłoczony. Znał Alinę dość słabo, ale wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że te dygresje, próby precyzowania i objęcia tematu całościowo, prowadzące do kompletnego zagubienia u rozmówcy, są u niej stałą, nie złośliwością. Ciekawe, pomyślał z podziwem, lecz i przekąsem, czy wszyscy intelektualiści – cokolwiek to oznacza – widzą świat w ten poszatkowany, względny sposób, jako ciąg konwencji, nic prawdziwego.  
    Lockhart, której nastrój się zdecydowanie poprawił po odejściu prezydenta, potaknęła. Alina rozwinęła skrzydła:  
    — Właśnie. Niech państwo mnie nie zrozumieją źle, zachował się okropnie i należy mu się trochę drwin, ostracyzmu i całej reszty. Nie uważam, ze ma rację. Ale nie uważam też, że za... cóż, chamstwo, bądźmy szczerzy – o, autentyczność jako coś pozytywnego, też typowe dla naszej nowej, świtającej epoki – w każdym razie, nie sądzę, by za chamstwo odpowiednią karą było ciężkie pobicie i utrata połowy majątku. A teraz, obawiam się, nie mówimy już o kilkudniowym pobycie w szpitalu i z dwóch przegranych przetargach, ale kilkumiesięcznej rehabilitacji, jakimś lżejszym stopniu niepełnosprawności i bankructwie. Do zera. Bez szans na powrót. I sądzę, niech mi państwo wybaczą, jeśli moje przypuszczenia są błędne, że w ogóle śmiem przypuszczać coś o tak intymnym aspekcie – o, to z kolei – nieważne... mam wrażenie, że państwo również uważają taki wymiar kary za przesadny. Zwłaszcza, że nie o chamstwo uwagi w nim będzie szło, a o typowe dla kultury industrialnej nieradzenie sobie z emocjami.  
    Tifa lekko zbladła przy słowach o niepełnosprawności. Cloudowi zresztą też zrobiło się nieswojo. Nie, kilkumiesięcznej rehabilitacji zdecydowanie tamtemu facetowi nie życzył. Owszem, chętnie by mu porządnie przyłożył, ale nie aż tak. Bójka o honor, rozwalona warga, łuk brwiowy, maksymalnie nos, na pewno nie...  
    — Nie przesadzajmy — oznajmił wobec tego, wzruszając lekko ramionami; znajome poczucie winy wpełzło mu na ramiona i próbował je jeszcze przegnać, bagatelizując problem.  
    Przecież ten przeklęty Shinra nie zamierza uczynić tego tam – Tolmana – kaleką, prawda? Nawet on nie jest aż aroganckim, egotyczny draniem... Chociaż, bezwzględne sumienie wypomniało Strife'owi, właściwie, to tak, to Shinra takim draniem był, toczka w toczkę.  
    — Tak, też uważam to za przesadę — przytaknęła Alina. — Sęk w tym, że państwo – niech się tylko państwo nie winią, to nie państwa wina, to Grega wina, że zaczął i powiedział, co powiedział, a poza tym tylko Rufusa, że nie umie nawet wyrazić troski, nie krzywdząc przy okazji wszystkich zainteresowanych – państwo, w każdym razie, mieli... miał pan prawo wściec się na Rufusa, oczywiście. To, co on powiedział, specjalnie grzeczne nie było. Tylko, że on przecież nie dopuści tego prostego faktu do siebie — jęknęła z manieryczną frustracją, potrząsając głową. — Dla niego sprawa będzie prosta, owszem, tylko trochę inna: Greg swoim gadaniem doprowadził do tego, że pan jest na niego – na Rufusa – wściekły. I popsuł państwu miły wieczór, a przecież jemu zależy, pomińmy już kwestię, czemu, to chyba państwa prywatne sprawy, konwencja nakazuje zmilczeć, właściwie, już za dużo gadam, ale to dla Grega dobra... W każdym razie, Rufusowi zależało na tym, by państwo się dobrze bawili. I obwini Grega o całe to fiasko, które jeszcze wyolbrzymi, bo to przecież świadectwo braku kontroli. Rufus nie lubi przypadków i całego tego nieuporządkowania życia; konserwatysta kultury industrialnej, ty-po-wy. Ergo, jemu najwygodniej będzie obwinić Grega o wszystko i prawie go zabić. Cóż, z państwa punktu widzenia to może być zaleta, odtąd nikt już państwu złego słowa nie powie... chociaż na dyskusje o sztuce też bym przestała liczyć. Za bardzo się będą bali.  
    Cloud pominął całe to gadanie o kulturach industrialnych, aczkolwiek zapisał sobie w pamięci, by znaleźć książki na ten temat – skoro kobieta, znająca prezydenta od dziecka, twierdziła, że wpływ tejże kultury jest tak przemożny, bo może zdobycie wiedzy pomoże w rozgrywkach z Shinrą. Kilka ogólnych podręczników filozofii polityki, jakie Strife przeczytał dotąd, zdecydowanie pomogło w przewidywaniu ruchów korporacji. Chwilowo jednak kwestia nieszczęsnego chama – Tolmana – wyglądała na bardziej palącą.  
    Ewentualny brak dyskutantów niespecjalnie chłopakowi przeszkadzał, wyrzuty sumienia – bardzo.  
    — Świetnie — westchnął; jego frustracja nie była ani trochę manieryczna. — To co mam zrobić, żeby uratować życie idiocie, który mnie obraził? Szukać teraz Shinry i przepraszać?  
    — Nie masz za co — wtrąciła z irytacją Tifa. — Miałeś rację. To będzie nieuczciwe, niesprawiedliwe i niewychowawcze. Jak twój wróg cię nie wychowa...  
    — ...To nic cię nie wychowa. Pani ma oczywiście absolutną rację, ale na wychowanie Rufusa już trochę za późno. I moment nie najlepszy — mruknęła Alina. — Nie, niech pan go nie przeprasza, przecież to panu sprawi przykrość, a Rufus i tak nie załapie... Niech pan to spróbuje przedstawić jako prostą biznesową transakcję. Ekonomicznie. W duchu późnego kapitalizmu. Że panu się nie opłaca, by tamtemu stała się aż taka krzywda, a Rufusowi nie opłaca się przecież, by żywił pan do niego urazę.  
    Cloud spojrzał na nią z nieskrywanym zdumieniem.  
    — Nie myślę tak o świecie — oznajmił. — I naprawdę skończyłem tylko siedem klas. Umiem czytać, pisać, liczyć na poziomie podstawowym. Walczyć i zabijać, na poziomie mistrzowskim. Bardzo dobrze naprawiać i konstruować przedmioty. Ratować świat na poziomie – cóż, takim, żeby dalej się wlókł. Średnim. Nic więcej. Koniec. Kropka. Nie jestem w stanie tak ładnie... rozłożyć na kawałki. Ani mówić takim językiem.  
    Teraz z kolei Alina wyglądała na zaskoczoną.  
    — Pan się nie docenia — stwierdziła. — Mila odmiana po tych wszystkich bufonach, ale zupełnie, zupełnie niepotrzebna! Przecież pan przed chwilą świetnie się wpisał w język, styl, narrację, konwencję – wszystko – znawcy sztuki i krytyka! Pan ma talent do wcielania się w rolę i konstruowania przekonujących postaci wokół paru celnych uwag! — trajkotała teraz, nie zauważając, że Strife ewidentnie się wzdrygnął przy słowie „rola"; Lockhart zbliżyła się do niego, opiekuńczo. —Proszę tylko pamiętać, by użyć paru kluczowych pojęć, takich jak opłacalność, transakcje, zobowiązania, inwestycje emocjonalne, inwestycje w ogóle; to wystarczy. Rufus myśli w ten sposób, więc dośpiewa sobie resztę, nieważne, jak ogólne będą pańskie tłumaczenia.  
    Mężczyzna bynajmniej nie podzielał jej entuzjazmu, lecz wizja tamtego idioty na wózku – i galopada wyrzutów sumienia, którą sama wizja wywołała – wystarczyła, by uznał, że warto spróbować. Przynajmniej będzie mógł sobie powiedzieć, że chciał, podjął działania, nie stał z boku. Znając jego, niewiele to pomoże, ale, cóż, zawsze lepsze niewiele niż nic.  
    Zdjął delikatnie rękę Tify ze swojego ramienia. Uścisnął lekko, na znak, że wszystko będzie dobrze, mrucząc, że nie idzie przecież na pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Sądząc po minie obu pań, to ledwie wstrzymały uwagę, iż wówczas, gdyby chodziło o fizyczną walkę, nie miałaby powodów do zmartwień. Odchodząc w kierunku bocznego wyjścia – najwygodniejszego miejsca na odpoczynek od tłumu oraz ciche, szybkie pobicie – usłyszał, jak Alina zaczęła dziarskim, radosnym głosem wypytywać jego dziewczynę o to, kim jest Nanaki, bo skoro porównali Walewicza do niego, to ona musi, po prostu musi poznać tak wspaniałego artystę!  
    Może i nie taki zły pomysł, oswoiłby społeczeństwo z istnieniem innych inteligentnych istot poza ludźmi, deliberował chłopak, przemykając przez tłum. Tym razem nie czuł na sobie żadnych zirytowanych spojrzeń, miał za to dziwne wrażenie, że goście sami się mu usuwają z drogi. Plotki szybko się rozchodzą, westchnął w duszy, wyminął zakochaną parę, wymieniającą gorące pocałunki w kącie, podszedł do drzwi ewakuacyjnych, odetchnął głęboko i szarpnął za klamkę.  
    Shinra, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, stał nonszalancko oparty o barierkę okalającą tę mały podest. Boczne wejście, choć nie tak w oczywisty sposób luksusowe, nadal wyłożone było szarym granitem, miał solidne, szerokie schody oraz proste poręcze. Dobry gust, pieniądze tudzież sympatię do sztuki współczesnej właścicieli – Domino – czuć było w każdym detalu.  
    — Cloud? — Prezydent uniósł brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia; może nawet szczerym.  
    — Rufus, daj już temu facetowi spokój, dobra? Zachował się jak idiota, jest idiotą, już dostał nauczkę, wystarczy. Nie ciągnijmy tego dalej. To w końcu sztuka, zachowajmy cywilizowany poziom dyskusji. Nie jestem aż tak urażony.  
    — Gdzie ty tu widzisz „tego faceta"? I w jaki niby sposób naruszam jego spokój? — spytał Shinra z uprzejmym uśmiechem.  
    Strife jęknął, nie ukrywając frustracji – prezydent bez problemu umiał odczytać jego emocje, nie było sensu udawać; szczerością się niekiedy udawało coś ugrać, jakby biznesmen, rozbrojony naiwnością rozmówcy, rzucał mu ochłapy swojej dobrej woli. Irytujące, lecz skuteczne.  
    — Przestań, Rufus, nie znoszę tego teatru, jesteśmy sami, na powietrzu, podsłuchów raczej nie ma, na pewno nosisz przy sobie jakiś zagłuszacz sygnału, mam dosyć twojej paranoi — wyrecytował wobec tego Cloud, przerzucając w myślach rady Aliny, bo póki co jego własna metoda nie zdawała egzaminu.  
    Czyli – Shinra nadal się uśmiechał. Tym uśmiechem, który był jak nienaruszony mur twierdzy. Mężczyzna zauważył od niechcenia:  
    — Niespecjalnie grzeczne insynuacje z twojej strony. Czemu miałbym się lękać podsłuchów? Mówię po prostu prawdę.  
    Strife przewrócił oczami, przesunął ręką po włosach. Mogli tak grać w nieskończoność, bez skutku. A tam, tymczasem, kto wie, może ten dureń, Tolman, właśnie ma miażdżone palce. Powoli, z monotonnym, grzecznym głosem Tsenga w tle, niosącym z sobą fragmenty podręcznika savoir-vivre'u. Chłopakowi dreszcz przebiegł po krzyżu: nie lęku, sam za wiele przeżył, ale wyrzutów sumienia. Sięgnął po słowa Aliny.  
    — Dobra, OK., prosto z mostu: będę ci zobowiązany, jeżeli porozmawiamy szczerze. Naprawdę szczerze. Żadnych „nie skłamałbym towarzyszowi" ani takich, żadnych „ależ, skąd, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił", OK.? Albo chociaż – w granicach przyzwoitości.  
    Och, teraz uśmiech prezydenta był pełen prawdziwego rozbawienia.  
    — Sądzisz, że dla mnie istnieje przyzwoitość? Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał... Zobowiązany, powiadasz? A co mi da twoje zobowiązanie?  
    To już było zainteresowanie, aczkolwiek chłodne i starannie ukryte. Cloud powinszował sobie otwarcia, a pani Domino rady.  
    — Będę bardziej skłonny rozważyć – i zaakceptować – kolejną propozycję, którą mi złożysz. A obaj wiemy, że jakąś złożysz, prędzej czy później.  
    Ubawienie na twarzy Rufusa tylko się pogłębiło.  
    — Jesteś pojętnym uczniem — zauważył z odcieniem pochwały. — „Będę skłonny rozważyć" nie „zgodzę się". Po nieskalanym bohaterze zwykle się spodziewa tej drugiej odpowiedzi... nieroztropności.  
    — Nie jestem nieskalanym bohaterem — odwarknął Cloud.  
    To był teren, na który wolałby nie wchodzić. Oczywiście, słowa Shinry były niewątpliwie „szczersze" niż poprzednie, co sprawiało, że trudno było po prostu uniknąć tematu. Sam przecież prosił o odrzucenie pozorów.  
    — Ach, nie, zaiste. Dlaczego? Bo pracowałeś w korporacji, tłumiąc bunty? Bo nie ocaliłeś Nibelheim? Bo byłeś najemnikiem? Terrorystą? Bo bomby, które pomogłeś podłożyć, zabiły setki niewinnych ludzi? Czy tamci nie mają znaczenia, czy znaczenie ma tylko Sephiroth, Aerith i ten SOLDIER...  
    — Zack — chłopak prawie krzyknął — Zack Fair. Mógłbyś to chociaż pamiętać, twoja korporacja go zabiła...  
    — A jak nazywały się ofiary zamachów w reaktorach?  
    Strife zamarł. To już nawet nie było poczucie winy, to było coś znacznie gorszego, wściekły syk „morderca" w duszy, to było, to było – chciał uniknąć drobnego żalu za pobicie Grega Tolmana, a skończył przygnieciony grzechami znacznie większego kalibru.  
    — Może chociaż jedno nazwisko, Cloud? Jedno imię? Może głównego dyrektora? — głos biznesmena był miły, ciepły, wyrozumiały, niemal pełen współczucia.  
    Przeklęta gadzina. Strife próbował sobie przypomnieć – przecież podawali to wtedy w telewizji, ostatnio, przy okazji sporu o pomniki ofiar (których, ile, w jakich miejscach, za czyje pieniądze, jaki napis) też jakieś nazwiska się przewinęły, powinien pamiętać choć jedno... Tylko, oczywiście, wówczas, ponad pół dekady temu, za wszelką cenę starali się nie zwracać uwagi na nazwiska, już i tak zbyt dobici skalą zniszczeń; najwyraźniej mechanizm obronny przerwał do dzisiaj, bo chłopak za nic nie mógł przywołać nawet mglistego skojarzenia, brzmienia. Potrząsnął głową, zrezygnowany.  
    — Leon Risser, Cloud. Na wypadek, gdybyś jednak chciał wiedzieć. Ad rem: czy tamci ludzie nic nie znaczą? Dla twojego sumienia jedyne, co się liczy, to Zack i Aerith, i te kilka imion, które kojarzysz...  
    — Przestań — wysyczał w odpowiedzi. — To, to – to nie ma nic wspólnego z naszą rozmową.  
    — Prosiłeś o szczerość. Jestem szczerze ciekawy — zripostował prezydent.  
    Cloud miał dosyć. Odwrócił się na pięcie – owszem, przegrywał dyskusję, ale pal sześć, jego emocje też przecież miały jakieś znaczenie, nie będzie poświęcał siebie w imię wygranej potyczki na słowa, zresztą z tamtym i tak nie wygra... W połowie ruchu przypomniał sobie o Tolmanie. Tsenga nie było w pobliżu podestu, na dole stał jeden turk z nowego narybku. Niepokojące.  
    Strife odetchnął głęboko. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Przecież, tak naprawdę, znał odpowiedź. Powiedział ją już raz, kiedyś, w znacznie gorszej, boleśniejszej sytuacji. W trakcie prawdziwej walki, nie przepychanek z prezydentem.  
    — Ci ludzie też są... byli ważni. Z ich powodu nie jestem bohaterem, tak, również — oznajmił teraz już całkiem spokojnie. — Dla mnie nie ma nic nieistotnego na świecie, Rufus, więc, widzisz, drogi, szczerze drogi, jest mi także los tego durnia i estetycznego profana, który mnie obraził. Grega Tolmana — starannie wymówił nazwisko.  
    Shinra przyglądał się mu dobre kilka sekund, po czym zaproponował, westchnąwszy.  
    — W porządku. Podejdziesz bliżej? Nie chcę krzyczeć.  
    Westchnienie zabrzmiało jak kapitulacja i Cloud nabrał niejasnego przeczucia, że prezydent chciał poprzednimi oskarżającymi pytaniami zmusić go do wyjścia, uniknąć rozmowy. Pewnie w swoim mniemaniu dla jego dobra, Alina mówiła chyba coś podobnego – a jej rady chłopak przestał rozważać, zaczął im wierzyć. Stał ledwie kilka metrów od biznesmena, ale uznał, że może odpowiedzieć ustępstwem na ustępstwo, więc przystanął przy barierce, może metr na lewo od rozmówcy.  
    — W sprawie z Gregiem — zaczął tamten, rzeczywiście cicho — nie chodzi o sztukę ani o ciebie. Jak ci zresztą mówiłem. Chodzi o mnie, moją reputację i wagę moich słów. Nie jesteś za to w żaden sposób odpowiedzialny. Greg powiedział, co powiedział, powiedział przy mnie, nie pozostawił mi wyboru. Ty i twoja ewentualna uraza nie macie tutaj nic do rzeczy. Przypadkowy zbieg okoliczności, że akurat twoja obecność go sprowokowała. Musiał ukrywać te poglądy już od jakiegoś czasu... Nie miałeś na nic wpływu, nie ponosisz żadnej odpowiedzialności.  
    Co zabrzmiało, jakby Rufus próbował go uspokoić. Poczucie winy Strife'a i wynikające zeń problemu emocjonalne – melancholie, ucieczki, depresje nieledwie, porzucanie życia – były doskonale znane wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek interesowali się życiem kuriera. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że nawet z głosem Aliny w głowie, powtarzającym „on nie umie się troszczyć, nie raniąc", Cloud nie mógł uwierzyć, iż dla Shinry fraza „nie obchodzisz mnie" miała być pocieszeniem. Oszczędzeniem bólu. Prawie komiczne, prawie bolesne. Współczułby, może nawet współczuł, ale kwestia kretyna z niewyparzoną gębą była ciut pilniejsza.  
    — Kłamiesz — stwierdził więc, lekko, też niezbyt głośno. — Cokolwiek powiedział, dotyczyło mnie. To powiązanie z tobą jest niebezpośrednie. I drugorzędne, tak naprawdę, tylko twoje ego sprawia...  
    Prezydent zacisnął wargi.  
    — Kłamię? — wtrącił. — Tak, może... trochę. Ale niewiele. Moje główne powody, większa część mojej motywacji nie jest – nie wynika z troski o ciebie. To byłoby nieracjonalne, nieopłacalne, ty takich rzeczy nie lubisz, nie doceniasz...  
    — Nadal nie widzę, jak cudem cała tamta sprzeczka uderzała w ciebie. Bo jestem czymś, na co rozciąga się twoja władza? Własnością, w oczach tamtych ludzi? Jeżeli tak, to spróbuj ją wyegzekwować, zobaczymy, czy...  
    Rufus znów wszedł mu w słowo.  
    — Zapominasz — wtrącił napiętym szeptem — że poświadczyłem przed sądem, razem z Reeve'em, oficjalnie, że urodziłeś się człowiekiem, że masz wszystkie prawa, że nie podpisałeś zgody na zabiegi, że zostałeś wmanewrowany, przymuszony, że wobec tego nie masz żadnych zobowiązań, że niczego nie tracisz – żadnemu z nas nie było to na rękę. W każdym następnym procesie będą się powoływać na moją i jego wiedzę o tym, że niektórzy przechodzą przez eksperymenty niedobrowolnie, to będzie koronny dowód, świetnie o tym wiesz — z głosu, chociaż opanowanego, biła zimna uraza. — Poświadczyłem wszystkie twoje dane, zgodnie z tym, czego sobie zażyczyłeś, na twoje słowo, masz dokumenty na miarę, Cloud, takie, jakich pragnąłeś. Obaj wiemy, że głos Reeve'a był pomocniczy i obaj wiemy, że jeżeli cokolwiek zostanie wyciągnięte, podważone, zarzucone, to tylko mnie. A Greg twierdził, że nie jesteś człowiekiem, mimo moich zapewnień. Ta sprawa i tak jest śliska, są protesty, muszę dusić wszelkie takie żarty w zarodku. Stawka nie jest dla mnie okołozerowa, Cloud – ty możesz uciec, nikt cię nie tknie, ja jestem teraz zależny od sądów, procedur...  
    — Tia, jasne, straszne. Nie jesteś dłużej dyktatorem. Potworne. Już ci współczuję — bezceremonialnie zauważył Strife. — Spróbowałbyś tylko złożyć inne zeznanie...  
    — Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.  
    — Towarzyszowi? — zakpił.  
    — Tobie.  
    Chłopak sarknął, nie dowierzając. Poczuł wszakże coś na kształt zobowiązania, napomnienia. Gdyby Shinra nie przysiągł przed sądem, że widział dane ludzi, na których eksperymentowano, że jego akurat pamięta – nie pamiętał, obaj to wiedzieli – Cloud, po którym, jak po wszystkich mieszkańcach Nibelheim, ślad w papierach zaginął, nie miałby dowodu na to, że urodził się jako człowiek, a jego obecne, hybrydowe DNA jest skutkiem eksperymentów przeprowadzonych na nim w nastolęctwie.  
    Wszystko, co urodziło się człowiekiem, miało ludzkie prawa, nikt i nic nie mogło ich odebrać, żadne zmiany w genomie, żadne mutacje. W tym prawo, interpretacje i wyroki były zgodne, jasne, ostre jak miecz, nawet wówczas, gdy światem praktycznie rządziła korporacja. To jednak, co powstało wskutek eksperymentów, urodziło się jako hybryda – cóż, tutaj istniały różne koncepcje. Te oparte na instynktownej moralności: wygląda jak człowiek, myśli, czuje, więc ma równe człowiekowi przywileje, ścierały się z tymi opartymi na nauce: chocobo też jakoś myślą, też czują, a nie mają praw ludzi – wygląd nie może być przesłanką. W czasach dominacji kompanii nieoficjalne interpretacje sprytnie skonstruowanych przepisów dowodziły, iż Sephiroth, Genesis czy osoby z DeepGroundu nie są, prawnie patrząc, ludźmi, lecz czymś na kształt dzieł sztuki bio-artu, pomiędzy zwierzęciem a wytworem. Obecnie sądy oraz ustawodawcy, postawieni przed kwestią oficjalnie, gorączkowo sprawę rozważali. W najgorszym, całkiem prawdopodobnym razie uznano by Strife'a za własność firmy. Własność, de facto, materialną. Opatentowaną. Zresztą, ta połowa jego genomu, którą zmieniono w ciągu tych czterech lat w Nibelheim, była zastrzeżona, była własnością intelektualną kompanii - przed wykorzystaniem tego faktu powstrzymywały Shinrę tylko jego własne słowa w sądzie. Nie można było oczekiwać od ofiar zmuszonych do przyjmowania substancji płacenia za to abonamentów czy przestrzegania kontraktów i patentów.  
    Na jednej z pierwszym imprez kulturalnych jakaś nastolatka zapytała przy kurierze rodzica, czy „pan" jest człowiekiem, czy tylko elementem wystawy, dziełem sztuki. Rodzice zganili ją ostro i potem gorąco przepraszali, Cloud z uśmiechem mówił, że nie szkodzi, ale wrażenie było, delikatnie ujmując, nieprzyjemne.  
    — Och, tak, poświadczyłeś swoim imieniem, honorem, podpisem – nieprawdę. Ani słowa o tym, co zrobiliście w Nibelheim, tylko jakieś nieokreślone „po akcji wpadł, ranny, w ręce Hoja" — zaczął teraz, wyrywając się z zamyślenia, niskim, zimnym tonem.  
    — Nasze porozumienie przewiduje starania o utrzymanie zbrodni wszystkich stron w cieniu — gładko przypomniał prezydent; zmęczenie zabarwiło mu ton. — Mordów AVALANCHE'u też. Gdyby nie to, gdyby nie moje oświadczenie, Tifie i Barretowi nadal groziłaby śmierć – to był wyrok sądu z paragrafu o terroryzmie, słusznym, przyznasz – ludzie nadal by was nienawidzili. W zamian nie mówimy o moich grzechach. To jest uczciwe. Inaczej nigdy byśmy nie odbudowali Planety, bo wszystkie osoby władne to zrobić zostałyby skazane na karę główną. Tłumaczyłem to wam, wtedy, kiedy ustaliśmy...  
    — Wiem. Pamiętam. Nie mieliśmy wyboru, dalej nie mamy — warknął Strife.  
    Rufus zerknął na niego, a potem wrócił do patrzenia w horyzont, jakby zamyślony. Po chwili spytał miękko:  
    — Chciałbyś mnie widzieć na krześle elektrycznym?  
    Cloud zacisnął zęby, mocno. Szkliwo zgrzytnęło.  
    — Jesteś dla mnie równie ważny jak dowolny inny człowiek na ulicy czy ten dureń, Tolman. Nie.  
    — Ale zabiłeś Sephirotha. I walczyłeś z Deepgroundem.  
    — Daję sobie prawo do zmiany zdania, jeżeli oszalejesz i spróbujesz zniszczyć świat albo wrócisz do masowego mordowania cywilów. Albo coś w tym stylu.  
    Shinra zaśmiał się cicho.  
    — Stałeś się zdecydowanie ostrożniejszym negocjatorem.  
    — Ty także nie zaczynasz już rozmowy od deklarowania rządzenia strachem.  
    Tym razem śmiech prezydenta był zaskakująco blisko plebejskiego parsknięcia, uznał Strife. Z nagłym niepokojem zdał sobie sprawę, jak daleko odszedł od tematu. Owszem, z tamtym nigdy się nie dało prosto i pewne opóźnienie było wliczone w plany, ale...  
    — Próbujesz wytracić czas, by Tseng spokojnie mógł przetrącić Tolmanowi kręgosłup? — spytał.  
    — Nie, do tego momentu zostało nam jeszcze dobre kilkanaście minut. Jeżeli zależy ci tylko na jego sprawności, to zdążymy spokojnie porozmawiać.  
    Pięknie, pomyślał Cloud, dlaczego to mnie wcale nie pociesza?  
    — Nie chodzi o jego sprawność, chodzi o... Rufus — przypomniał sobie rady Aliny, raz jeszcze — wiem, że według ciebie nie chodzi o mnie, ale dla mnie to jest osobiste. To z powodu mojej obecności doszło do kłótni, to ja sprowokowałem dyskusję i nawet, jeżeli miałem rację, to moje sumienie uzna, że jestem odpowiedzialny. Nieważne, czemu, nie opłaca walczyć z sumieniem, zawsze jest silniejsze. Dla mnie cała ta dyskusja nie ma znaczenia, nie pomoże mi jutro rano, kiedy się dowiem, że ten idiota wylądował w szpitalu, kompletnie spłukany. Jedyne, co mi pozwoli uniknąć wyrzutów... inwestycji emocjonalnej, to jeśli ty odpuścisz. Wobec czego: powiedz swoje warunki. Co mam zrobić, żeby ci... zwrócić, odpłacić za tę rysę na twoim wizerunku? Póki to będzie mniej warte niż moja szamotanina, mogę się zgodzić. Po prostu interes — zakończył.  
    Shinra spojrzał na niego z namysłem.  
    — Transakcja, tak? Toleman jest winny, ale skoro go znasz, to zainwestowałeś już czas i uczucia, i stał ci się jakby znajomy, więc nie traktujesz go ekonomicznie, nie wprost, wobec czego i tak zburzy ci spokój, a uspokojenie siebie będzie cię kosztowało tyle, że liczysz, iż moja propozycja się okaże tańsza? Moja propozycja tańsza, doprawdy, twoje sumienie musi być mordercze jak Tornberry. Niemniej, ponegocjujmy. Co mi możesz dać?  
    Strife zamrugał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, błogosławiąc Alinę w duchu. Kilka prostych określeń i proszę, prezydent się odprężył, zrozumiał wszystko, był gotów do ustępstw, ewidentnie zadowolony, że wreszcie pojmuje sytuację. Drobna zmiana języka, a takie skutki. Szokujące.  
    — Mogę być jeszcze bardziej skłonny do przyjęcia twojej następnej propozycji, ale to raczej nie wystarczy. Powiesz, czego byś sobie ode mnie życzył?  
    Rufus rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
    — Na początek: dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz?  
    Cloud nie zdołał wstrzymać cichego, przygaszonego chichotu.  
    — Alina powiedziała, żebym użył języka biznesu, że tak będzie ci prościej zrozumieć. Że jesteś typowym przedstawicielem późnej epoki industrialnej czy coś takiego. — Szczerość za szczerość.  
    Oczekiwał irytacji, szczerze powiedziawszy. Albo nawet złości – Shinra faktycznie uwielbiał kontrolę i wiecznie balansował na skraju paranoi. Teraz jednak sprawiał raczej wrażenie rozbawionego, znowu.  
    — Kultura kapitalizmu, kultura industrialna, postmodern – jak ja bym chciał mieć czas, żeby się zajmować tymi wszystkimi teoriami, interpretacjami i innymi głupotami! To znaczy — zreflektował się — te rzeczy mają największy wpływ na cywilizację, z punktu widzenia długiego trwania... Ale ja wolę bardziej bezpośrednie metody zostawiania śladu. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zazdroszczę Alinie, to musi być cudowne, mieć tyle czasu na zdobywanie wiedzy.  
    — Do rzeczy, Rufus — poprosił z naciskiem Strife. — Bo te kilkanaście minut nam ucieka.  
    Prezydent milczał przez moment.  
    — Nie wymogę na tobie obietnicy bezwzględnego spełnienia mojej następnej prośby, prawda? — prychnął. — Nie, jasne, że nie. Nie jesteś głupi. Chyba nic od ciebie chwilowo nie chcę, więc będę musiał się zadowolić tym, że będziesz miał u mnie dług. — Wzruszył ramionami, sięgnął po komórkę i, nim zdumiony chłopak zdążył choć powiedzieć słowo, wybrał numer.  
    Odebrano od razu, wyczulony słuch kuriera nie wyłapał nawet jednego sygnału.  
    — Tseng? Mógłbyś wrócić, potrzebuję twojej pomocy... Tak, natychmiast — rzucił rozkaz Shinra, po czym, chowając telefon, oznajmił zaskoczonemu rozmówcy: — Cóż, Cloud... jesteś mi teraz winien przysługę, czyż nie? Zgłoszę się po nią kiedyś, bądź pewien.  
    Strife był najdosłowniej w świecie wstrząśnięty.  
    — Rufus, ty... Nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie załapię twojego myślenia. Nigdy.  
    — O to chodzi — zauważył tamten.  
    — Planujesz coś dużego i potrzebujesz mojej wdzięczności — strzelił chłopak.  
    — Wtedy bym cię poprosił z miejsca o pomoc, prawda? — odparował biznesmen. — Godzinka szczerości jeszcze trwa?  
    Kurier się zawahał, ale potaknął. Prezydent spytał więc:  
    — Chciałbyś tego Walewicza? Na własność, nie w ramach ślepej aukcji? Albo innego, do tego akurat Alina jest naprawdę przywiązana...  
    Cloudowi opadła szczęka. Spodziewał się tego ruchu na początku, ale nie po takiej... sprzeczce. Poza tym, Shinra zwykle nie działał jawnie. Normalnie obraz podrzucono by pod „7th Heaven" któregoś poranka.  
    — Jakie manipulacje ty teraz wyprawiasz? — mruknął drwiąco.  
    — Zarządzanie emocjami, forma władzy w późnym kapitalizmie. Alina by tak to ujęła. I powiedziałaby ci, że Upadek przyspieszył przejście – nie jestem już dyktatorem, mamy demokrację, teraz to władca musi przekupywać lud... — Rufus zaczynał orację, w którą chłopak bezczelnie się wciął.  
    — Tak czy siak. A dlaczego chcesz kupować tę część ludu, która, jak sam zauważyłeś, wisi ci przysługę? Godzina szczerości nadal obowiązuje.  
    — Odpowiedz na pytanie, więc — zripostował biznesmen.  
    — Chcieć bym chciał. Tak ogólnie. Nie od ciebie. Nie, póki mi nie wyjaśnisz, co ci w ogóle... przyszło do głowy.  
    Prezydent się zawahał. Naprawdę, nie na pokaz – widomym znakiem było to, iż spróbował ten fakt ukryć, pozorując zajęcie garniturem, niebem, ptakiem na chodniku, turkiem stojącym niżej. W końcu jednak zaczął, niechętnie:  
    — Alina i część... ludzi uważa, że źle robię, że zapraszam ciebie i Tifę na te premiery i wernisaże, że gdyby mi chodziło o twoją przyjemność, to wybierałbym regularne przedstawienia i normalne dni otwarcia galerii... że ciebie to naraża na – na docinki, na nieprzyjazne spojrzenia, że musisz udowadniać swoją wartość, walczyć z uprzedzeniami. Mówią, że to dużo, że to cię męczy i – że tak naprawdę mi chodzi tylko o to, żeby się popisać. Przed tobą, tobą przed nimi, samemu sobie wykazać swoją wyższość, że ja cię upokarzam, tylko niebezpośrednio, że się wysługuję tymi aroganckimi durniami — sarknął. — Nigdy tak nie myślałem i nigdy mi o to nie chodziło. Nigdy bym o tobie tak nie pomyślał, nigdy bym tego nie chciał — zapewnił gorliwie.  
    Samo to gwałtowne, dziwnie jak na rozmówcę niepewne naleganie powiedziało Cloudowi, iż tamten owszem, myślał w ten sposób, choćby tylko na samym początku, na samym dnie serca, choćby tylko częściowo. To odkrycie ani kuriera nie zdziwiło, ani nie wzbudziło w nim żalu. Za wiele sytuacji granicznych przeżył, by się przejmować odpryskiem tajonego popędu. Ciemniejsze strony duszy miał każdy, grunt to nad nimi panować. Ta sama gorliwość świadczyła też przecież o tym, że rozmówca tak myśleć nie chciał, że świadomie, kontrolowanie, nigdy by tego nie uczynił.  
    Tolman swoim kretyńskim zachowaniem, niechcący się wpisał w jakąś utajoną debatę Rufusowego sumienia, najwyraźniej. Czy raczej: Rufusowej kalkulacji moralno-emocjonalnej, pokpiwał w duszy Stife – tak czy siak, tamtemu durniowi nie mogło to wyjść na dobre. W końcu wykazał, że prezydent nie miał racji, że nad czymś jednak nie panował.  
    Obraz miał pewnie być jakimś pokrętnym rodzajem przeprosin: do tego Shinra nie przyznałby się nie tylko w trakcie godzinek szczerości, ale i torturach, więc tak okrężne wyznanie winy musiało kurierowi starczyć. Starczało w pełni, od końca wojny minęło kilka lat, poznał już swojego wroga jako-tako, na tyle nieźle, by wiedzieć, ile tamtego kosztowały powoli rozpływające się w powietrzu zdania.  
    — To, co tamten idiota powiedział nie jest twoją odpowiedzialnością — zauważył spokojnie, odwracając głowę, uciekając wzrokiem.  
    — Nie przekręcaj moich słów, Cloud.  
    — Twoje, moje, tak czy siak. Naprawdę nie jest. Lubię te zaproszenia. Możemy się z Tifą wyrwać z domu, pooddychać życiem wyższym sfer... Zabawne to. Te wszystkie spojrzenia zwłaszcza. Możemy się powywyższać, poudawać intelektualistów i estetów, pobawić w możnych tego świata – to prawie jak bal maskowy. Fajna zabawa. — Cóż, teraz trochę naginał fakty.  
    Garnitur zafurkotał, kiedy biznesmen obrócił się gwałtownie, przeszedł długimi krokami te parę metrów i znów stał naprzeciwko chłopaka. Absolutnie nie przekonany, zirytowany raczej.  
    — Zabiję Tolmana i połowę tych „wyższych sfer", jeśli jeszcze raz sprawią, że moi goście będą się tak czuli, jeżeli powiedzą wam, że cokolwiek udajecie — stwierdził ostro. — Teraz jednak pytałem o Walewicza, którego, swoją drogą, rozpoznałeś jako geniusza. Ty, nie ten nowobogacki motłoch.  
    Strife odetchnął, głęboko, analizując sytuację. Wyglądało na to, że Rufus próbował mu powiedzieć – właściwie co? Że będzie się czuł winny, tak samo irracjonalnie jak kurier, jeżeli nie odpłaci jakoś za grubiańską uwagę, wobec czego przyjęcie podarunku ma być częścią transakcji? Uspokojeniem sumienia tak samo, jak wypuszczenie Grega było ukłonem w kierunku demonów Clouda?  
    To i pewnie coś jeszcze, uznał chłopak, inaczej byłoby za prosto. Co zresztą nic nie zmieniało, bo obiecał, iż następną propozycję Shinry będzie skłonny przyjąć, więc...  
    — To jest element negocjacji? — zapytał dla pewności. — Będziemy... bardziej kwita, jeżeli wydasz na mnie te miliony – ile taki obraz średnio w ogóle kosztuje?  
    Prezydent pokraśniał. Dosłownie. Emanował chłodnym, spokojnym, wysoko wysyconym samozadowoleniem. Jakby właśnie podpisał kontrakt wart miliardy. Co zresztą spłoszyło Strife'a, który wolał nie myśleć o swoim znaczeniu w tak... wielkich kategoriach. Był, jak powtarzał często, tylko doręczycielem, listonoszem, rozwoził paczki, teraz już tylko to – bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, chciał to grać. Zachowanie Rufusa, rozpięte między gniewem z powodu porzucania obowiązków, propozycjami – milionowymi – prośbami, nadskakiwaniem, a prawie-jakby-niemal-niby-czułością, psuło całą iluzję.  
    — Nie mówmy o cenie prezentów, to jest sfera, w której nie uchodzi używać języka ekonomii, przynajmniej obecnie. Alina by ci opowiedziała o  _acting out_  i innych teoriach, nie masz pojęcia, jak te proste gesty w nie obrosły — zbył pytanie dygresją tamten. — Owszem, z wielką przyjemnością wam takowy sprawię; prezent uszczęśliwia też darczyńcę. Dlatego będzie mi niezmiernie miło, jeżeli go przyjmiecie.  
    Cloud rozważył w duchu opcje. Mógł powiedzieć nie, ale odpowiadanie odmową na uprzejmość, odmową w sumie niepotrzebną, bo przecież przyjęcie dzieła nie zabije jego ani Tify, byłoby bardzo w złym stylu. Jego własne sumienie by mu wypomniało, a to oznaczało, że prezydentowi udało się go zagnać pod ścianę. Nie po to znosił dyskusje o swoich zakrwawionych dłoniach, by wracać z poczuciem winy. Ocaliłem facetowi, który mnie obraził, dumał kurier, majątek i zdrowie, to chyba podpada pod „świętość", świętość z kolei zasługuje chyba na nagrodę? Nie: liczy na nią, ale przyjąć chyba może?  
    — W porządku. Walewicz. Chętnie – naprawdę się nam podobał, chociaż nie wiem, jak mu zapewniamy ochronę... Oby nasza reputacja, moja i Tify, wystarczyła.  
    — Z pewnością wystarczy — zapewnił go Rufus tonem niemal jowialnym. — Porozmawiam z Aliną, coś ładnego wam dobierze, ona was bardzo lubi... Spodziewaj się dostawy w przyszłym tygodniu.  
    Lubi nas, jasne, ironizował Strife, rozmawiała z nami parę razy po kilka minut i już lubi, musieliśmy wywrzeć oszałamiające wrażenie, no, ale była dobrze nastawiona, bo przecież jesteśmy zawsze twoimi znajomymi, Rufus... Znajomymi, Planeto, świat jest porąbanym miejscem.  
    — Musimy iść — rzucił tymczasem lekko prezydent. — Naszą nieobecność na pewno zauważono, nie chcę, żeby myślano źle o aukcji, Alina i jej matka się naprawdę napracowały... — Z tymi słowami dosłownie wciągnął chłopaka z powrotem na wystawę. — Zaraz licytacje. Chcecie coś z Tifą obstawić?  
    — Walewicza nie damy rady — odparł nieco skołowany Cloud. — I nie, nie pomagaj nam, chwycimy coś innego, to w końcu charytatywna impreza, wypada... Nie wiem, może tamte geometryczne? Wiesz, prostokąty w kolorach... kolorach... fundamentalnych? Tak czy siak, niebieski, czerwony, żółty...  
    — Podstawowych — poprawił Shinra. — Styl się nazywa suprematyzm. To może być równie drogie jak Walewicz, co prawda trochę epigońskie, ale jednak przyjemne dla oka. I wiekowe, powstałe w kilkanaście lat po początku nurtu... tak na oko — zastrzegł. — Mogę się mylić i przegapić przez to słabszą pracę Swedenborga.  
    — Straszliwa perspektywa — wtrącił z przekąsem Strife. — W takim razie spróbujemy chyba wygrać tę instalację z latającymi kawałkami taśmy. Nie wygląda na przypadkowo stworzoną przez dziecko, a jest ładna. Będzie nam pasowała do baru — dodał na wpół żartobliwie.  
    — A, to. Może się wam udać, jest na tyle ładne i kłopotliwe w utrzymaniu, że większość będzie się bała wylicytować. Zwykle obrazy idą najlepiej, a taśma nie jest dość szokująca, by nuworysze chcieli się popisać. Jest za to naprawdę hipnotyzująca. Kilkoro estetów ma na nią chrapkę, ale z nimi możecie wygrać. Radziłbym mieć jednak plan B.  
    — Mamy. I to niejeden — mruknął chłopak. — To video z artystycznym zbliżeniem na pojedyncze ziarna kukurydzy zamieniające się w popcorn też będzie pasowało do wystroju.  
    Shinra komentował dalej, dzieła, ludzi, tych irytujących, pozbawionych gustu i taktu durniów pokroju Tolmana. Cloud miał wrażenie, że tamten się popisuje, wykorzystuje go w swoich rozgrywkach, a przy okazji daje jasny komunikat reszcie towarzystwa. O treści, która byłemu żołnierzowi średnio odpowiadała, bo znowu stawiała go w roli czegoś pod władzą i ochroną prezydenta – wszystko mu świadkiem, że ochrony, niczyjej, nie potrzebował. Nawet odgryźć krytycznie się umiał, jak chyba udowodnił niecałą godzinę temu.  
    Na urządzanie kolejnych awantur nie miał jakoś specjalnie ochoty, wszakże. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie skończyłyby się, jak poprzednia, czyli koniecznością negocjacji z Rufusem, by ocalić jakiegoś samobójcę, który wkroczy w ich dyskusję.  
    — Pójdę poszukać Tify — oznajmił więc chłopak i spróbował zniknąć w tłumie.  
    Biznesmen zatrzymał go. Przez moment milczał, jakby ważąc słowa, wreszcie stwierdził:  
    — Tak, jasne, tylko – nie powinienem był stwierdzać, że nic mnie nie – to bardzo niegrzeczne – naprawdę próbuję tobie, wam – to znaczy, nie chciałem, żebyście się czuli – żeby doszło do tak niemiłego incydentu — zakończył już pewnie, gładko.  
    Strife przechylił głowę. Prezydent pewnie udawał nerwowość, by zagrać na jego tkliwości, Cloud nie miał jednak ochoty być niemiłym. Robię dzisiaj, zdecydował, naprawdę za świętego, paradne.  
    — W porządku — stwierdził miękko. — Kultura industrialna, te sprawy. Ja przecież wiem.


End file.
